The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Electronics and electronic computing systems are continually developed with greater computing performance for a given space and within a given power profile. Additionally, as more and more functionality moves to the cloud, scalability within a short time frame becomes increasingly important. Within the systems, the integrated circuit and memory modules are building blocks used to power cloud-supported and other applications for front-end and back-end usage in products such as automotive vehicles, computers, cell phone, intelligent portable military devices, aeronautical spacecraft payloads, and a vast line of other similar products supporting many complex functions.
Products compete in world markets and attract many consumers or buyers in order to be successful. It is important for products to continue to improve in features, performance, and reliability while reducing product costs and product size, while still being available quickly for purchase by the consumers or buyers. Additionally, it is important for the computing systems using SSDs to optimally refresh data stored in memory modules for data retention purposes, decreasing the likelihood of data loss. With higher data retention, less time is required to retrieve data and perform calculations, ultimately reducing the time an end-user waits for a response.